


Tragedy of the Moors

by LazilyPsychotic



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazilyPsychotic/pseuds/LazilyPsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is back in the protection of the Moors, but she still is not safe. The Neighboring kingdoms have heard of the beautiful girl who has the fae under her thumb. They have tried to attack the Moors more than once, forcing Maleficent to erect the wall of thorns to protect Aurora, and everyone inside. Meanwhile, Diaval has been trapped outside the Moors in his human form, and is facing certain death for aiding Maleficent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever done a fic about a movie. Please be kind, and tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: Maleficent is not my own creation. The Characters used in this story are not my own, except for two of the kings.

Flames were everywhere as Diaval flew back to his mistress, Maleficent. The three kings that had joined forces to obtain Aurora were trying to burn down the wall like King Philip had, so many years before.  
‘Fools, don’t they know her temper will get them killed if they keep this up?’ He thought in his mind as he zipped through the thorns, coming to a stop near the throne of the Moors, where Aurora and Maleficent were conversing in hushed tones.  
Maleficent waved her hand absently, towards the crow, and the golden hued magic enveloped him, as he turned into a man.  
“Mistress, they are even more resolved than was first estimated. They are still trying to burn the thorns down. I also found two of the three kings, one of them Philip’s father. I believe they called him King John.”  
Maleficent’s cold beauty hardened into a sinister mask of hatred.  
“Well, we’ll just have to stop that, won’t we?” Her soft voice flooding with power as her wings flexed aggressively.  
“Fairy Godmother, no! Please, maybe we could reason with them. Find out what they wish for, instead of blindly attacking them.” Aurora’s voice rose of the raucous clamors of the fae.  
“Fine. Diaval?” She beckoned him forward. “I will create a passage for you so that your human form might pass through. When through, find these idiots who call themselves kings, and ask what they want with the Moors.”  
Diaval bowed low, and started forward, holding his gait back to wait for his mistress to appear next to him. It did not take long for her to place her hand upon his upper arm, squeezing gently.  
“Thank you Diaval. You do not know how much your service means to me. You have grown upon me as much as the little beasty has.” He turn his head just in time to catch a fleeting smile formed upon her lips.  
In the time he had spent with his mistress, he had grown to love her, but he could never tell her that. She would most likely send him away, afraid of love, and what it would do to her heart.  
As they passed through the old mangroves right before the fairystones, she pulled him back gently, and twirled her wrists slightly, the wall forming into a passage that only Diaval could pass through.  
“Please be careful, pet. I want you to come back her in one piece.” She whispered to him.  
He could have sworn that he saw tears glistening in her eyes.  
‘Must be the smoke drying up her eyes.’ He told himself, not wanting to hope that his mistress had feelings for him any more than an owner to a beloved pet.  
As he traversed through the passage he turned back towards Maleficent, and smile at her.  
“I shall return mistress.” And with that, he left the sanctuary of the Moors.


	2. Diaval's Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaval is captured by the three kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for that great turnout for the first chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters mentioned in the Movie, or story

Diaval entered the camp of the three greedy kings, weary of being captured by the soldiers inside the tents that he slipped past.  
‘I have a bad feeling about this…’ He jumped at every sound, hoping he wouldn’t be spotted until he arrived at the kings’ grand tent, for he know that if he attacked or retaliated in any way, the kings would never hear to his questions. Little did he know of the spy that had seen him cross through the thorns, and was now silently following Diaval .  
As he neared the tent, Diaval felt a pair of eyes on his back.  
A battle cry sounded, and the spy charged Diaval. The spy then fastened a rope around Diaval’s neck and arms. He also gagged him very tightly.  
As the spy dragged him towards the kings, Diaval amused himself with trying to understand why humans made such a loud noise, when they were trying to sneak up on someone to attack.  
The man tied him to a post meant for horses, and went inside the glowing tent. Diaval could hear hushed voices growing angrier and more excited, until finally the tent’s flap opened up, and a very large and commanding figure, shadowed by the glowing opulence glowing from inside the tent, appeared before Diaval.  
“What is your name, boy?” The man demanded, for he was used to getting his way, and loved to revel in how he could make a person cower in fear.  
Diaval calmly looked into the man’s shadowed face, showing no signs of fear.  
“Diaval. My name is Diaval.”  
“You mean your name is Diaval, Your Majesty, correct?” The man bellowed furiously.  
“You are not the king of the Moors, therefore, I cannot reply to you as such. I may only reply to the Princess, now Queen, Aurora in that way.” Seeing the king bristle under his words, Diaval hastily added, “but I should have at least added an honorific, for your stature and title of another land. Sir.”  
The king roared in fury.  
“How dare you call me, King Julius of Faravore, a measly knight? I should at least be called Sire!” Diaval recoiled backwards, not knowing what each of the titles meant.  
“I-I am sorry if I offended you, King Julius. I meant no ill will. I did not know what each of the titles meant. All I knew was that someone called ‘Sir’ was respected.” Diaval stammered, hoping to not offend the king who was throwing a child’s tantrum over a title.  
‘This is not going to end well for me…’ Diaval looked down. ‘I am truly sorry that I failed you, Mistress.’  
Finally the other two kings emerged from the tent, wanting to calm down the raging Julius, before he woke the entire camp.  
“What is it King Julius?” The closest one asked. This one had furs over his entire clothing set.  
‘Isn’t that a mite warm?’ Diaval mused.  
“This creature from the Moors disrespected me!”  
“Now, now.” Said the third, and more properly attired for this season, in simple breeches, and fine cotton tunic of the purest blue Diaval had ever seen on cloth. He also had a strange lilt to his voice that Diaval had only heard once before. “This poor boy did not know of your anger. See? He has a look of complete remorse, don’t you?” He flashed Diaval a warning glance.  
Diaval immediately picked up on the hint, and started thinking about how he loved his mistress and how she only thought of him as a pet. His face scrunched up in despair and sadness, for which King Julius misinterpreted as remorse for hurting his ego.  
“Fine, but if he puts another toe out of line, death is certain for him.” King Julius stalked back into the tent, his head held high; his boots glinting in the moonlight night.  
‘Oh Mistress, what have I gotten myself into…’  
The other two kings helped hoist Diaval to his feet.   
“You did well in heeding my warnings. King Julius has a very delicate ego, and hates it if it is trod upon.” The more appropriately dressed king whispered in his ear. “I am King Renaldo, of the Southern Peninsula, that furry king over there is King John, although, I am sure you have heard where he is from no?”  
Diaval nodded. Of course he knew where King John resided.  
As he entered the tent, he realized that there was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this last chapter! Don't forget to comment and tell me what to fix, or if you have any ideas please share!
> 
> -Yukiji


	3. Death's Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daival asks his questions, only to become a prisoner of the kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great turn out!
> 
> Disclaimer: Maleficent is not my own

As Diaval stared at the opulence that should not be possible for an easily managed tent, he was ushered into the center.  
The kings stood before him, side by side, with Julius on Diaval’s left; Renaldo on the far right.  
“Now onto more pressing matters. This informant here,” Julius motioned for the man who had captured Diaval to step forward, “claims that you walked right through the wall of thorns, yet we see that there are no telltale signs of the fae upon you. Why is that?”  
“Well,” began Diaval, “I have traveled through the thorns to speak with you three on behalf of my Mistress and her charge.”  
“And who, pray tell, is this mistress of yours?” Spoke the frowning King John.  
“The Strongest of the fae. Maleficent. Her charge is the Queen Aurora.” Diaval said simply and with great care of his Mistress’ name.  
Julius recoiled from Diaval, as the other two gasped.  
“And what does that horrid creature want from us now?” Hissed Julius.  
“My Mistress is never horrid! Only angry. She wishes to know why you attack the Moors and Queen Aurora. It distresses her so, to see humans attacking her beloved home.”  
“Hmph. You take care of this Renaldo. I have no patience for the fae folk. When you are done questioning him, lock him up in the iron chains laid aside for the wretched things in the cavern we found along the way. Make sure they touch his skin.” With that Julius strode out of the tent.  
“But I’m not-“, Diaval started, but was cut off by a glance from King Renaldo.  
“Now, Fairy creature, why does your mistress ask us these questions? Surely she knows that we are the most powerful kings in the land and wish to control all of it.” King John mused to himself.  
“She wants to know why you want Queen Aurora as well.” Diaval reminded him.  
“Ah, well that’s simple. To marry my Phillip of course!” King John laughed to himself while Renaldo rolled his eyes.  
“Actually, the only reason I’m here is to see that these two don’t encroach upon the Southern Peninsula’s territory.” Renaldo replied.  
Diaval nodded, expecting as much.  
“Well now that you know our intentions, it’s off to the chains for you!” King John giddily stated.  
‘Either that man is drunk or he is a sadist. Either way, it will not end well for me, even if I’m not of the fae blood, for they will see that soon enough and try another tactic. Oh Mistress, please stay out of this mess.’  
With that, Diaval looked into King Renaldo’s pitying eyes, as the spy led Diaval to the chains, King John right behind him.  
“Hehehe, what a wonderful thing this is. A captured fairy that is Madame Maleficent’s confidant!” King John declared in a singsong voice.  
‘Yes, definitely drunk, although on what, I cannot say. He smells of non-diluted wine though.’  
Soon they were upon the horse’s makeshift stable, where the stable boys hoisted him onto a wagon that was hitched to two mules. King John, even though in his intoxicated state, quite nimbly mounted his horse.  
“Let’s go boys! We shan’t keep our fairy friend away from his new accommodations for too long!” With that, King John turned and spurred his horse forward.  
The wagon lurched forward, and Diaval was jolted backwards as the mules tried to keep up with the king’s pace.  
The sun was just barely visible when they reached the so called ‘cavern’. It was more like a glorified hole.  
“Here we are!” King John declared.  
The driver of the wagon leapt from his perch in the front to the bed of the wagon in which the tied Diaval occupied.  
As the man moved towards him, Diaval was able to look at him. The driver appeared no older than twenty, and sported a close cropped head of hair that was very clean. His build appeared broad, and he was tall. His blue eyes held sorrow for Diaval’s predicament.  
‘Mistress would like him.’ Diaval appraised.  
The man hoisted Diaval up and pulled him forward.  
“Come on.” He said in a heavily accent that resembled King Renaldo’s.  
‘Hmm, that is interesting.’  
He was pulled along towards the cavern by the man, with King John following close behind, having shed off the furs. Without them he appeared thirty pounds lighter, yet he still had a heavier bulk about him than the other two kings.  
When they walked to the far reaches of the wall he noticed the chains in the light of the lamp that the king had somehow grabbed and lit.  
“Now I want him to be chained up, but comfortable.” Declared the king.  
The man nodded and forced Diaval to sit on the ground. His hands, still bound behind his back, were cut free from their bonds and placed inside the chains. It was then he realized that the cuffs had spikes that were sharp enough to penetrate even the thickest of fairy skin.  
‘Oh. So that is how then plan to kill a fairy. Iron poisoning in the blood…’  
“Thank you kindly. We shall be heading off now dear fairy!”  
And with that King John left Diaval inside the dark with blood already spilling from his skin where the spike were.  
‘Even if I’m no fairy, the shear threat of infection would kill me…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has flown by! Can't wait for your reaction! Please comment and tell me what you think! I'm always open for suggestions. Also, I'm trying to post a new chapter every day so I won't keep you all waiting! Thanks for your great support!
> 
> -Yukiji


	4. Maleficent's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month Maleficent finally found Diaval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Maleficent

Maleficent rose above the clouds, her wings stretched out before her. It had been a month since she had sent Diaval to speak with the kings on Aurora’s behalf.  
Today’s task was to find where the kings resided within their combined forces. She gazed down onto the area spread out before her. Easily she spied the grand tent in which the kings must be.  
‘How idiotic. They don’t even try for subtlety when they attack with their armies.’ Maleficent snorted, and rolled her eyes.  
She glided through the air searching for any signs of Diaval, her hope diminishing as each second ticked by.  
As she turned back to head towards the Moors, movement caught her eye. She looked back to see a lone wagon, with the driver urging the mule to go faster.  
‘Hmm.’ She dove down towards him, and landed in front of the mule, spreading her wings to catch her fall.  
The beast reared back, eyes rolling into its head.   
“Stop! Where do you return from?” Maleficent commanded him.  
The man gaped and stammered, looking around for something to reassure himself with.  
“Well?”  
“U-um w-well… I come from the secret… uh, stash of um, goods that King John wants me to check on every week.” His eyes were wide with fear.  
“And what might this stash be?”  
“A powerful one.” He whispered hoping to evade the question.  
“And?” Her voice grew louder with impatience as the man fiddled with the reins of the mule. The animal had calmed down once Maleficent started to pet it softly.  
“It’s stashed in a remote cavern somewhere…”  
“What is it?”  
“A… man…”  
Maleficent narrowed her eyes.  
“You will take me to this man. Now!” She flew into the bed of the wagon.  
The driver flicked the reins with shaking hands, and turned the wagon around. He egged the mule on, taking them back to the cavern that held Diaval.   
Several minutes later, the wagon came to a stop, in a remote area of the travel worn trail, where a hole big enough for a man to fit through, but only barely appeared in front of her.  
“He’s in there.”  
“Good. Stay right there.” Maleficent flicked her wrist and the wagon’s wheels were caught by the roots of the trees surrounding them.  
She walked towards the cavern.  
“Diaval?” She asked. Her voice echoed softly inside the cave.  
“M-Mistress?”  
Maleficent cried out in joy and rushed into the darkness. She raised her staff, and a soft glow illuminated the small area.  
She could see Diaval’s bloody wrists, in the iron chains, and underfed body in the dimly lit cavern. He had passed out within the few seconds it took for her to enter the cavern  
She rushed out and pulled the man from the wagon inside, her eyes threatening to overflow with tears.  
“Get him out of these chains! He does not deserve this!” She screamed.  
“I-I don’t have the key…”  
“Well I can fashion one for you with my magic so that you can use it. Will that suffice?”  
“I guess… I’m not really sure…”  
“Well then, try!” With that, Maleficent placed a stone over the iron cuffs, and wove magic around and inside the keyhole. Within a few seconds a stone key plopped itself into the man’s hand.  
“Now go! I cannot touch iron.”  
The wagon driver placed the key inside the left side cuff and turned it. The lock clicked open. He removed the cuff from Diaval’s wrist. He did the same to the other side.  
Diaval whimpered in pain as the spikes were removed from his skin. His eyes flickering, but not opening.  
“Now leave. I shall set your wagon free.” Maleficent whispered to the man, then walked to the entrance  
He bowed and nodded.  
“Th-thank you, my Lady.”  
“It’s Maleficent.”  
She let the roots drop back into the ground where they belong and watched the wagon drive away.  
Maleficent turned back to Diaval’s sleeping form.  
‘You’ll be home soon enough, and when you are you will never be leaving my side again.’ She turned him into his normal crow’s body, and plucked him from the ground.  
Walking outside, she raised her wings and rose into the air, Diaval clutched to her breast.  
As she passed over the thorns, she allowed herself to cry over Diaval’s pain.  
“I’m so sorry, Diaval…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't posting lately! I didn't mean to wait this long!
> 
> -Yukiji


	5. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, etc. I did not mean to leave you all hanging for so long. Major case of writers block, as well as my laptop being screwy. Thank you for being patient, and here is the new chapter. I know that it is short, but the chapters will be coming in a rapid fire succession.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to Maleficent.

Diaval awoke to his mistress’ voice. It was laced with concern as well as anger. He turned his head towards where he thought she was, and opened his eyes.  
She was standing with her back towards him and was speaking with someone, but he couldn’t hear what her words were. He squawked softly to catch her attention, letting her know that he was conscious.  
Maleficent whipped her head around to look at Diaval. He was looking at her with his dark and hauntingly beautiful eyes with a silent question.  
‘How…’  
Maleficent smiled softly and allowed her magic to flow over Diaval’s crow form to turn him in a human.  
“Mistress… how did you find me? Why did you turn me back into a crow…”  
Maleficent looked at him with a piercing, but loving gaze.  
“I changed you because it was easier for you to heal in your natural form. Diaval, I know that it is very sudden, but do not ever leave my side again. I was very upset that you had not reported to me in the allotted time frame.”  
If it were anyone else that had stated that, Diaval might have just brushed it aside, but it was his mistress that he was looking at, and the pained look in her expression, albeit brief, was enough for him to understand that it hurt her to see him the way he was. Broken.  
His head fell forward, as he was trying to keep his mistress from seeing him cry. When he saw her look so pained he wanted to cringe and hold her at the same time. He knew that if he even showed any affection, that she would immediately know that he had feelings for her. He felt that that would make her feel uncomfortable with him, and then force him to leave her side forever. He couldn’t bring his selfish self to do such a thing.  
“I promise to never leave your side again, Mistress.” Diaval stated with a determination that he didn’t even know he had.  
The look on her face was priceless, and without meaning for it to slip out, a genuine smile found its way to the surface of her face. It gave peace to the raging emotions inside of Diaval. It gave him an unbidden hope that she may, in time, come to reciprocate his feelings. He knew that it was a preposterous idea, but he still had that hope within him.  
“Thank you. Now, I hate to ask this, for I do not want you to relive your pain, but what exactly happened between you and those ingrates called Kings?”  
“Well They…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the first chapter is so short. I felt that it was a good way to end this chapter. The others will be a lot longer. Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> -Yukiji


End file.
